dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Can't Remember What Happen Last Night?
episode infobox |series = DBLOK |creater = SandwichGuy649 |English title = I Can't Remember What Happen Last Night? |Japanese title = 私は昨夜何が起こるか覚えていないのですか? |episode number = 67 |English airdate = Fan Made |Manga chapters = Fan Made I Can't Remember What Happen Last Night? is the final episode of the Sercet Android Saga. The Japanese title is "Watashi wa sakuya nani ga okotta ka oboete inai nodesu ka?" 私は昨夜何が起こるか覚えていないのですか?). The episode is the first special in LOK. Plot After a night of performing dance teases for his friends, Uub (the dancer of the night), Kab, Pan, Bulla, and Android 9 return back to the cafe. They are introduced to their Tourettes Steve's cousin, Autistic Jerry who is afflicted with Autism. They decide to take him out after the cafe to San Vega for a midnight party, staying at Zeus Palace. The following morning, Kab, Pan, Uub, Bulla and 9 awaken to find they have no memory of the previous night and Jerry is nowhere to be found. Uub is missing two of his teeth, their hotel suite is in disarray, a lion is in their bathroom, and a baby is in the fireplace. They find Jerry's mattress buried on a buring boat outside of their hotel and when they ask for Kab's Mercedes, the valet delivers a state police cruiser. Following clues to their steps, the gang travel to a hospital where they discover they were drugged with Islakno(known as rohypnol), causing their memory loss, and that they came to the hospital from a adoption center. At the center they learn that Uub was adopted by a stripper named Jessia despite having a long-term but mean-spirited foster mother, Heather. Outside the center, the gang are attacked by italian gangsters claiming to be looking for someone. They escape and next visit Jessia, finding her to be also the mother of the baby. The state troopers arrive and arrest the group for stealing the state police car. The state troopers reveal that Kab's Mercedes has been impounded and release the gang in exchange for their volunteering to be targets for a training exercise for the police dogs. While driving the Mercedes, they discover a half-naked italian man in the trunk, who attacks them with a handbar before running away. 9 admits to being responsible for drugging their drinks to ensure they had a good night, believing them to be Cocaine. Returning to their villa, they find Randy Sadness, who orders the gang to return the lion to his mansion immediately. Uub drugs the lion with the remaining islakno and they drive towards Sadness's home in the Mercedes, but the lion awakens and attacks them, ravaging the car's interior. After carried the car the rest of the way to avoid the lion, Randy shows the gang footage of them stealing the lion to help them locate Jerry. While driving, their car is struck by another vehicle intentionally; the passengers are revealed to be the italian gangsters from the center and their boss, Mario Rozzari(the half-naked man from their trunk) who accuses the group of stealing $900,000 of his money and kidnapping him. Rozzari claims to have their "friend" and threatens to kill him unless his $900,000 is returned. Unaware of the location of Chow's $900,000, Android 9, with help from Uub and Bulla, uses his knowledge of gambling to win $933,200 playing Blackjack. They meet with Rozzari, exchanging the money for their "friend" only to learn that is the wrong Jerry, the drug dealer who mistakenly sold 9 the islakno. With Jerry's adoption meeting occurring in hours, Kab calls Tourettes Steve to admit they lost Jerry. Following a conversation with "Mexican Jerry", Uub realizes where Jerry is. The gang travel to a island where they ran into the King of the Island who was gonna attack the gang, intill Jerry(who dressed as a state trooper) recused the gang from the king and escaped the island, sailed there on his mattress while he was asleep, as a prank by Kab, Pan, Uub, Bulla and 9. Before leaving, Uub makes arrangements to visit his new mother, Jessia the following week to pursue a relationship. With less than four hours before the meeting and with no flights available, the six friends race home, with Jerry revealing he has possession of Rozzari's original $900,000. They arrive late to the meeting at the Waffle House, but Jerry got adopted by his new parents and Uub cancelled the agreement with Heather. As the special ends, 9 finds his digital camera chronicling the events they cannot remember and the six agree to look at the pictures together once before erasing the evidence of their exploits. Sequel Main article: I Can't Believe This Is Happening Again! Kab, Pan, Uub, Bulla, Android 9 and Mario Rozzari are returning. The special is in the Kuriza Saga. More coming soon... Category:Fan Fiction